Evil Deeds
by ForgivenAngel
Summary: Dark Schneider receives some information from Geo about a crystal that can control life and death. But someone else is after this Gem. *Ver. 1* No longer in progress!!!
1. Introduction

1 Introduction  
  
Rain poured down in the darkness of the night, to step out into the darkness was to risk getting lost. It was so dark you couldn't see three feet in front of you. That night the city of Metalicana was quiet. Not a soul was on the streets, not even the lowliest of animals.  
  
A small rat scampered out into the street and picked up a piece of soggy bread, wet by the rain. The rat was so hungry it started eating right in the middle of the street. It ignored the sound of horses trotting up through the wet dirt road. Just as the rat finished its meal a horse's hoof came down on it and crushed it instantly. The small rodent let out one last painful squeal before the horse's hoof left it smashed and twitching in the road, dead.  
  
The five horses stopped in front of the palace gates. The riders sat there staring down at the two guards silently. All that could be heard was the patter of rain against their armor. The guards would not permit entry at this hour and turned the five away. What seemed to be the leader of the travelers was not happy. He unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the guard that told him to leave. The soldier's headless body fell to the ground, gushing blood. His piercing ice blue eyes looked to the rider on the right. She looked down at the other guard and sliced him in half with her sword. Her red eyes seemed to be smiling at the two bleeding piles off red flesh. The blue-eyed man smirked and rode on through right up to the main gate.  
  
An old brown haired priest walked up as the five dismounted, "Ah Dark Schneider you made it! I didn't think the men would let you through." The long haired man smirked to himself and said, "It took some painful convincing." In a raspy voice. Geo looked at him oddly then shook off the thought. "Why did you summon me old man." Dark Schneider asked. "Ah yes. Come inside and I shall tell you. 'Tis dreadfully cold out here." He said with a subtle chuckle." Lady Arshes passed by Geo and said "Oh you might want to put some fresh guards out by your main entrance. Those men out there looked dead tired." She said in a joking matter.  
  
Geo led them inside and into the main hall. "Now why are we here." DS ordered. "Ah yes. Yoko! Our guests are here bring the book!" he called. Tia Noto Yoko stuck her head out of a doorway, "Alright father! Hi Rushie!" she waved to Dark Schneider with a grin. DS gave a small and quick grin that only she and Geo saw then Yoko ran off and returned with a large book.  
  
Geo set the book down on a table and opened it to the book marked page. "I assume you have heard about the Lily Gem?" Geo asked. Dark Schneider just stood there thinking. Yoko was now next to him. Abigail looked up, his arms still crossed, "I have. It's the gem that controls life and death is it not?"  
  
"Why yes it is!" Geo said in a now excited tone. "Well it has now been in the living world for a while now." He continued. "How long." DS asked. "Around 15 to 23 years."  
  
"Jesus dad! Talk about waiting for the right time!" Yoko screamed. "Yoko knock it off and go help the princess. Now!" he ordered. Yoko quieted down and left the room. "Will you five please find this Gem?" the priest asked. "Yeah what ever you old crack pot. But it's going to cost you." Dark Schneider said, walking away with his four lords. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
  
10 years earlier…  
  
A girl with long black hair sat in an open field. She was picking daisies, making a crown of flowers for her head. She had picked the last daisy to complete her crown; it was a beautiful pink daisy that shined brightly in the sunlight. As she added it to the string of daisies, all of them began to wither to a brown then to dust.  
  
Kiyoko began to cry loudly. Her mother came rushing out her and picked her up. Her mothers golden hair draped over her child's face, shielding it from the intense sun. "What happened sweetie?"  
  
"My flower died…" she said sadly. "Oh it's okay honey. You will learn to control your magic. Don't worry." She said in a soft voice. Kiyoko looked up at her mother. "What about my flower crown?"  
  
"I will make you a new one. Lets sit down. Show me how you made it." The two sat in the grass and began to make the flower crown for Kiyoko.  
  
Kiyoko and her mother walked back into the small hut they occupied with Darnuo, Kiyoko's father. Darnuo looked up at his wife and daughter from the old wooden table. "Do you know what time it is?" he said angrily. "Sorry dear I was helping Kiyoko make a flower crown." His wife explained in a sad tone. "The girl inherited my magic blood! She has no time to mess around with these frivolous things!" he yelled, snatching the ring of flowers off of Kiyoko's head. Kiyoko started to cry. "Stop it child and go to your room! Your mother will bring dinner!" he said in an angered tone. Kiyoko didn't argue with her father. The ten-year-old just ran off to her room.  
  
The rest of the night, all Kiyoko heard was the sound of her father yelling at her mother. She sobbed in fear her father might hurt her mother. She hardly ate and went to bed hungry, unable to sleep, just listening to the sounds outside her door.  
  
The sun began to show through the cracks in the gray drapes, covering Kiyoko's only window. She sat up and yawned. She hopped out of bed and walked out of her room. There she saw her Dad sitting at the table staring at her with his cold blue eyes. Strands of his black hair draped over his face, making him look all too evil. She quietly walked over to her mother, "I'm hungry mama…" she said quietly. "Hold on sweetie. Your Daddy needs to eat first." She replied. Kiyoko's mother's eyes looked tear stricken. She hated it when her parents fought. Now Kiyoko was sick of it.  
  
Kiyoko marched over to her father and made a sour face, "Stop making mommy cry!" she ordered. Darnuo looked down at the child and made a disgusted face, "Do you want to be sent to your room again?" he said angrily. "Don't make my mommy cry!" she screamed in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Darnuo grabbed Kiyoko's arm and stared her in the eye. "You listen to me you little brat! Do—" he suddenly stopped his sentence and started gasping for air. He looked as if he was choking on a piece of food. Only he wasn't eating.  
  
Darnuo began to turn blue and held his neck with both hands, continuing to gasp for air. He fell out of his chair and his eyes began to bulge from his sockets. Seconds later he fell down face first limp.  
  
Kiyoko's mother stood there watching, horrified. Kiyoko stood there and began to cry loudly. "It was an accident!!" she wailed. Her mother dropped the towel she was holding and picked up Kiyoko. Kiyoko continued to say it was an accident while her mother tried to sooth the child's worries. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Present day  
  
Arshes looked over at Dark Schneider, "Where to now?" she asked. "I think we should head off to a local tavern. We might be able to get some information." He replied.  
  
Dark Schneider and Arshes Nei walked into the tavern and looked around. It was dark, damp and quiet. Several people were staring at them. The two walked over to the bar and sat down. "What may I get you young people?" an old bartender asked. Dark Schneider looked up at him, "One, I am way older than you and two, I want some information that could be very valuable." He replied.  
  
While Dark Schneider conversed with the bartender a young woman walked into the bar. "Hey baby! How about you and me head upstairs for a good time!" a drunken man stated loudly, while grabbing at the girl. She slapped his hand away in revulsion. "Get away from me you one-eyed freak!" she said in her delicate, feminine but angry voice. "Hey I think you'd throw yourself onto me if I told ya I lost this eye in a battle." He replied with a hungry grin, looking her up and down. "I don't happen to give a flying fuck. Now get away from me you old creep!" she kicked him to the floor with the heel of her boot.  
  
Dark Schneider looked back at the sound of the commotion. "Wow beautiful girl? Who is she?" he asked. "Oh that there is the local diviner. Her name is Kiyoko. Some say she killed her own pop ten years ago." Arshes looked more interested now. DS just smirked at this. "Tell us more." Arshes Nei demanded. "Well, the story goes that her father, a wizard, abused her mother for who knows how long. Finally when the girl was ten she turned her father to ashes. But then some also say she stabbed her father or burned him. No one ever dares to cross her, unless they are travelers." He explained. "I think I'll go to talk to her." DS said in a laid-back tone. "Don't let her touch ya lad. That's how Mac Duff over there lost his arm."  
  
Dark Schneider strutted over to the young girl. "So. You are a Diviner from what I heard." He said. Kiyoko looked at the tall man, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Interested in your power." He replied simply. She rolled her eyes, "Okay Who are you." She demanded in an annoyed tone. "I am Dark Schneider. And I would like to know what type of power a fine-looking lady like yourself is capable of." He said with a wide grin. "I see…" she said, crossing her arms. "So what type of magic can you cast?" he asked. "I can kill things and I have healed once." She replied. "Would you be interested in helping me on a quest?"  
  
"What kind of quest?"  
  
"Me and my friend over at the bar are looking for the Lily Gem."  
  
"Sure I will help. As long as I get some money." She replied. "Great. I will tell my partners." He replied with a smirk. "Meet me in the town square at sundown."  
  
Dark Schneider walked outside to Abigail, Gara and Kalsu with Arshes at his side. "I found a Diviner that is going to help us. Hell she might know where the Gem is but I doubt it. Healers are always useful." DS said to the group. "I am sure she can help. A lot." Gara said. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kiyoko walked out to the town square, she looked ready for battle. She was dressed in full warrior's garb. She sat at the fountain and began to sharpen and shine her sword.  
  
Dark Schneider walked up beside her and watched what she was doing. "Nice sword." He said. She stopped and looked up at him, "Costs a fortune. Mother told me it was the good of my father before he became power hungry." She explained. Kiyoko slipped the silver dragon sword back into its scabbard. "Ready?"  
  
"As I will ever be. I'm sick of people calling me a killer." She stood and dusted some imaginary dirt off her. "Follow me. You will have to share my horse until we get to a town that sells some."  
  
He walked towards the outskirts of the city with Kiyoko following behind him. "This is the diviner I told you about. Kiyoko these are my warriors."  
  
"Hello." She said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Um. Yeah. Aren't diviners supposed to be nice?" Abigail asked. "I don't consider myself 'nice' as you say." She said with a hiss. Kalsu raised an eyebrow, watching her.  
  
Kiyoko's attention was drawn to Kalsu, "Why are you staring at me?" she asked. "Just wondering if you have your own plans for the gem we are looking for." he replied. "Nope. I just need the money." she replied. "Kiyoko. Do you have any ideas where this gem could be?"  
  
Kiyoko put a finger to her chin, "Possibly but to be sure lets head to the next town. There is a black market merchant there that could supply us with some useful information." she replied. "Shall we go now?" Arshes suggested. "You guys can go. I am going back to the castle." Abigail said, mounting his horse. "Okay. Bye." Gara said. Then Abigail rode off to the south.  
  
Dark Schneider helped Kiyoko up onto his horse then got on behind her, "Which way is this town?" he asked. "San'drona is to the east."  
  
"Okay then lets go." Dark Schneider said, waving the others to follow.  
  
Night had fell and Arshes, Kalsu and Gara fell behind to stop for the night. They had promised to catch up at sunrise. Kiyoko was beginning to fall asleep from the seemingly quiet ride. Dark Schneider decided to converse considering she was the only one that knew the way and needed her to be awake to tell him. "So uh. How old are you?" Kiyoko snapped awake when she heard the question. "I am nearly twenty one." She answered. "How about you?" she asked. "Over Four hundred. Kind of lost count or I didn't care anymore." He replied in a simple tone.  
  
Kiyoko's eyes widened, "You're a-a wizard?" she said in a faltered voice. "Yes. Is there something wrong with wizards?" he asked. She stayed quiet, in fear he would be like her father. "Not talking hmm? I will find out for myself." He stopped the horse. "What are you doing?" she asked in alarm. He got of the horse and pulled her off. "Why are you scared of me?" he asked coolly. She looked at the ground, "I never liked wizards." She said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. Kiyoko just turned away, "Let's just get to San'drona…" she said while mounting the horse. DS just shrugged and got back on behind her.  
  
Once in the town they walked to the marketplace. "I know this guy let me handle it." Kiyoko said. She walked up to a dark booth with several magical items in it. "Lendrado! Get your fat ass out here!" Kiyoko called into the booth. An old gray-haired man walked to the counter of the booth. "Hello Kiyoko what can I help you with?" he asked with an innocent smile.  
  
Kiyoko grabbed Lendrado by the throat and lifted the four-foot tall man off the ground. "I want information on the Lily Gem you idiotic fuck." She spat. "I can give you all sorts of information on all the items and creatures relating to the gem. But it will cost you." The tanned and wrinkled old man said with a smirk. "Fine." She slammed 1,000 yen down onto the counter. "Now can you put me down?"  
  
"No." she said in a hissing tone, narrowing her green eyes. "Okay, okay. In the Valley of the Dead lies a staff that will uncover the great power of the gem you seek. But, the gem of the cycle of all beings resides closer than you think." He said in a riddled sentence. She growled slightly and dropped the old man.  
  
Kiyoko turned to Dark Schneider, "We are going to the Valley of the Dead." She said. "Wait don't you want to know where the Lily Gem is?" Lendrado asked. She looked back at him slightly, "I have an idea." She narrowed her eyes. Then Dark Schneider walked off with Kiyoko beside him. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Midnight had come to the forest in the east. Dark Schneider and Kiyoko rode through it, keeping aware of the creatures that lurk in this particular forest. Well Dark Schneider was awake. Kiyoko was slightly hunched over, resting. She slowly began to fall to the side of the horse. DS, once again, had to pull her back against him so the horse would not crush her, if she fell off. Of course he didn't seem to really mind holding a beautiful woman against him. He forgot how annoyed he was with how many times she nearly fell off the horse in her sleep and smirked to himself as he held Kiyoko around the waist, near to him.  
  
Just as the two reached the edge of the forest a rustle came from the bushes. Dark Schneider didn't hear it, he was to busy thinking about Kiyoko in a perverted way. Kiyoko opened her eyes slightly when the bushes rustled the first time. When they rustled a second time she sat up and looked around. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. "Hear what?" DS asked with a crooked smile. "The bushes…" she said softly.  
  
Without warning an arrow came out of nowhere and sunk into the horse's side. The black stallion kicked and into the air, knocking both riders off and ran away, calling out in pain and leaving a trail of blood. "Who ever fired that arrow missed." Kiyoko said, looking around for any anonymous figures. "No. Who ever did that fired at the horse intentionally…" Dark Schneider said, looking around, and instinctively protecting Kiyoko.  
  
"I know your secret…Kiyoko…" a voice called, only DS didn't hear it, but Kiyoko did. "Give me what I came for and I won't kill your friends or you…" the voice said. "No. I wont give you anything!" she said aloud. "So be it…" then the voice vanished.  
  
Dark Schneider looked at her oddly. "Who are you talking to?" he asked. "N- no one…" she said. "We better get to that valley."  
  
Kiyoko stood and started out of the forest. "That was odd..." he said then began to follow her again.  
  
*********  
  
Several hours after the incident in the forest Arshes Nei finally caught up to Kiyoko and Dark Schneider. "Hello Arshes. Where is Gara and Kalsu?" he asked. "They went to have a few drinks and women then they said they would catch up with us." She replied. "Always pleasure before work with those two." He said with a smirk.  
  
When they started walking again, Kiyoko could feel someone staring at her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Arshes staring at her, as if she was trying to solve a mystery. "What's wrong Arshes?" Kiyoko asked. "You seem slightly different than a human." She said. Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
"You just seem different. Your demeanor just seems sort of like an elf." Arshes Nei said calmly. "Oh? How so?" Kiyoko questioned. "Well the first time I rode Darshu's horse it nearly killed me. But not you." She explained. "You're a fucking Dark Elf. Of course it will do that to you." She said defensively. "Did that to Kalsu too." Arshes continued. "She has a point there Kiyoko. Why didn't my horse kick you off?" Dark Schneider asked. "Riders luck maybe?" Kiyoko lied. "Lying. I am the best at lying. I can tell a lie a mile away." Arshes Nei said.  
  
Kiyoko turned and continued to walk. "Why are you accusing her of being an elf?" Dark Schneider asked. "Only Light Elves know the location of the Valley of the Dead." Arshes explained. "She didn't bother asking that old man in the market place where the Valley of the Dead was. In fact… he was a Gnome." Dark Schneider said, while walking with Arshes. "Gnomes are cousins of Elves and dark elves. They know of the Valley." She said. "If she is an Elf, Arshes, she cant hide it forever. Soon she will slip up." He said looking at Kiyoko.  
  
**********  
  
Arshes walked up to Kiyoko, "How much longer?" she asked. Kiyoko looked over at the tall Dark Elf, "Two days minimum." she replied. "Oh great. I bet next we are going to be in a desert." She stated flatly. "Yep." Kiyoko replied. Arshes groaned. "Don't worry ladies. You have me to keep you company." He said with his trademark grin. "Grow up Darshu!" Arshes said, punching him in the shoulder. He let out a short laugh. "This is getting boring…I wish there was something to do." Arshes said, changing her mood quickly. "You and I can have a good time." DS beamed. "Would you shut up already I don't want to be irritable before we reach that…desert…which desert is it Kiyoko?" Arshes asked. "I know it as the 'Ocean desert'." She replied with a shrug. Arshes looked at DS and pulled him over to her. "I don't think its possible for non-elves to enter with out the permission of a priest elf, royalty or a healer elf." She whispered. "We might have to fight our way in then. But why is it so protected?" he asked. "That place is cursed. It's where both light elves and dark elves lost many of their own in a battle. No one is allowed there without special permission or being one of the three classes allowed in." she replied in a low murmur. "I see…" he replied.  
  
Darkness began to fall once again. Arshes saw Gara walk up from the east with Kalsu, "Have fun you two?" she asked. "You know we did." Gara replied complacently. "Good for you. Now let me update you on what is going on Gara." She said flatly. "We think Kiyoko here might be elf or at least half elf." She continued in a whisper. "Right. She looks nothing like an elf." Gara said with a small laugh. 


End file.
